UAVs are often bulky and therefore difficult to transport and store. It is not convenient to disassemble them because of the multitude of wires in them. Furthermore, when assembling a UAV, it is important that the assembled UAV be rigid and that various of its components are accurately aligned. The efficiency with which a UAV carries its payload depends on the weight of the payload.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.